doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Dimensional House Block
}} Fourth Dimensional House Block is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime and the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Doraemon and Nobita decide to have a pillow fight which becomes noisy and causes Tamako to stop them. If they can't play on the second floor then they will play on the third floor and brought out "Fourth Dimensional House Block". By placing a "Room Block" between the second and first floors, a new room will be created. Doraemon then inserts a block between the first and second block to create a new floor. They then had a pillow fight without annoying Tamako. After the fight, Doraemon leaving to find his cat friends but not before telling Nobita not to use the gadget for his own end. Nobita then quickly invites Shizuka and Suneo to occupy the second and the new third floor. Gian soon comes to and forces Nobita to create a new fourth floor for him as well. This event is a torture for Suneo as Gian's song and Shizuka's violin really annoys him. Nobita decides to create three more floors and gives Suneo the seventh floor instead. Soon, Dekisugi also asks Nobita to rent a room which, unfortunately, is Suneo's original room which causes Dekisugi to go through a similar reaction. Nobita then comes down to visit Shizuka but overhears that Dekisugi is at her room as well. Becoming jealous, Nobita uses the time that Dekisugi goes back to his room to move Shizuka's room upward by many floors but accidentally knocks Gian's room into his toy box, which causes Gian to be trapped in the fourth dimension. Outside in the town, Doraemon is gathering his cat friends so they can play in the new room. On the first floor, a man asks Tamako as he wanted to rent a room. Tamako gets confused which causes the man to show her the poster that Nobita attached outside on the wall. At the same time, Nobita is coming down to Shizuka's room and sees Tamako who is coming up from the first floor. Tamako quickly becomes angry and asks about what the poster is for. Desperate, Nobita quickly rushes back to his room and adds the rest of the Room Block (including Gian's) to prevent Tamako from reaching the top floor. Soon enough, Tamako collapses under pressure on the stairs. At the same time, Doraemon comes back to the house with several of his cat friends to play at the new room. Noticing the crown outside the house, Doraemon gets a bad feeling about this event. Nobita then enjoys his victory when suddenly he needs to use the toilet. As the toilet is only on the first floor, Nobita quickly rushes down the stairs, passing Gian who was happy to see him. However, as he is about to pass Shizuka's floor, Nobita is unable to endure anymore and wets his pants. An angry Doraemon later shows up and shouts at him for misusing the gadget once again only to witness the scene which also consists of collapsed Tamako and a blushing Shizuka, who kindly says that she will pretend that she never saw this. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Hidetoshi Dekisugi (2005 anime) Gadgets used *Fourth Dimensional House Block *Take-copter Trivia *In the 1979 version, Tamako doesn't collapse on the stairs. *Dekisugi only appears in the 2005 anime version. Videos Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes